Generic Tree Friends
Character Bio Used in masses when needed as large audiences and occasionally killed in masses. Generic Tree Friends are not colored the usual colors; they are usually shadowed, but their eyes, nose, and mouth can sometimes be seen. Most of them resemble bears, but they can resemble a variety of animals. Some can be anteaters, some can be moles or chipmunks or whatever. In Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, they appear as a blue gerbil/bear, a green cat, and a yellow dog. Only three are shown at a time, though they appear constantly throughout the episode. Kills *Pop: 1 (Havin' A Ball) *Handy: 1 (Don't Yank My Chain) *Other Generic Tree Friends: 1+ (Numerous from Class Act; 1 from Double Whammy Part 1 in Flippy's flashback.) *Flippy: 1 (Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2) *Lifty: 1 (Don't Yank My Chain) *Shifty: 1 (Don't Yank My Chain) *Mime: 1 (Doggone It) *Cuddles: 1 (Class Act) Deaths *Havin' A Ball: One of them (a helicopter pilot) dies in a helicopter crash. *Pitchin' Impossible: Eighteen are flung off a runaway ferris wheel *Happy Trails pt. 1: Numerous die in a bus crash (off screen) *Flippin' Burgers: One is crushed by a sign, while two are possibly burned alive. *Class Act: One is killed by Flippy; Numerous others are either trampled to death or die from injuries; Numerous others die when the building explodes. *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Numerous are buried alive in an avalanche. *Remains to be Seen: Numerous are killed in a truck crash, revived as zombies, and then either run over by a lawnmower or die when Flippy's brain explodes. *Stealing the Spotlight: Two are vaporized by Lumpy's jury-rigged Christmas lights. *Concrete Solution: Several are killed when a bridge collapses. *Dunce Upon a Time: One dies off screen (leaving behind a skeleton) after spending too much time in a giant jar. *Mime to Five: Ten are killed by the intense sound of the audio-feedback at the drive-through, and numerous are eaten alive by some killer ducks. *Double Whammy Part 1: One is burnt by a flamethrower in Flippy's flashback. *Mirror Mirror: Numerous get crushed by the moon and many more are probably killed in the course of Splendid and Splendont's fighting. *Wrath of Con: Numerous are crushed in the Comic Con by Splendid's super breath and when the building explodes. *Kringle Feast: Numerous die in an explosion caused by Lumpy (deaths not seen). *Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD Version): One is killed by Flippy, and is later on buried. (Death not seen) *From Hero to Eternity: Numerous are burnt to death by lava. *See What Develops: Killed when Splendid crashes into a building. *See Ya Later, Elevator: Several were killed in the fire, if not, many died in the explosion. (deaths not seen) Trivia *Sometimes it is debatable whether a main character died or if it was just a generic tree friend due to similar appearances. Lumpy and Cro-Marmot are the only two main characters who can't be mistaken for Generic Tree Friends due to their appearances. *Because of his appearance, Toothy is often mistaken for a Generic Tree Friend, especially if he is in the distance or driving a vehicle when he dies. *A certain Generic Tree Friend killed Flippy in the episode Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, making him/her one of the only characters to kill Flippy, along with Lumpy, Flaky, and Toothy. Gallery File:Generic Tree Friends.jpg|Early depiction of Generic Tree Friends, looking on as Lumpy falls out of the race. Lumpy i friends.png|GTFs watching a circus act Category:Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Minor Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters